Judgment of Darkness
by Saerry Snape
Summary: [AU] There's a secret about Harry Potter that nobody knows. Except for one man. Unfortunately, that secret could get them both killed.
1. discovery

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

In Number Four Privet Drive, a ten-year-old boy lay on a cot in the cupboard underneath the stairs. He had a crop of wild, dark hair and a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes that sparkled behind his round glasses.

He was lying awake, hands behind his head, waiting for the sound of the clock in the hallway. When the last of the twelve chimes sounded, he would be eleven. Somehow the age was important to him. Why he didn't know, it just – _was_.

Minutes ticked by like centuries and then his heart leapt as the first chime sounded.

The second.

The third.

The fourth.

The fifth.

Sixth.

Seventh.

Eighth.

Ninth.

Tenth.

Eleventh.

"Twelve," whispered the boy as the last chime sounded and he was officially eleven-years-old. He still didn't know the significance of the age but an odd feeling was rising up in him. Like soon – very soon – he would know why.

He just had to wait for it.

The boy sighed and flicked a wandering spider off his pillow. It hit the wall with a dull _thwack_ and flopped down to the floor. He followed its fall with his eyes and jumped when he saw a cold, blue light shining under the door of the cupboard. Scrambling into a sitting position, he ducked his head and clutched his ragged blanket like a shield, waiting for the door to open…

Nothing.

He blinked open one eye and looked at the bottom of the door. The light was gone but something white winked up at him from the floorboards. With the curiosity that all children have, he climbed off the cot and picked it up.

The blue light from earlier flashed underneath the door and he leapt back up onto his cot, grabbing a torch from a makeshift table. He flicked it on and turned its beam of light on the door, whereupon the blue light vanished from sight in the bright beam. When he turned the torch off, the light was gone again.

Nervously eying the door, he flicked the torch on again and turned it to the letters in his hands. The topmost one read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

He blinked at the address, wondering how someone knew about his cupboard. As far as he knew, no one knew about it, which was the reason he was still stuck in this hellhole. He was certain that locking a child in a cupboard wasn't something that would make the police like you very much.

Turning the envelope over, he peered at the seal, which were four animals entwined about a huge 'H'. If he was seeing correctly, it was a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle – each done in such detail that they almost seemed alive. He swore the snake was flicking its tongue at him.

Shrugging it off, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He mouthed the words on it to himself, barely believing what it read.

**Hogwarts School **_of_ **Witchcraft **_and_ **Wizardry**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"'We await your owl?'" repeated eleven-year-old Harry Potter to himself. He blinked a few times at the letter then laid it down beside him as he turned his attention to the second letter.

The second letter was much different than the first. It had been pale gold parchment with green ink while the second was blacker than night with ink as red as blood (which was the reason he hadn't seen it). The address read as such:

_Mister Harold Jamison Potter_

_The Cupboard underneath the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The second mentioning of the cupboard was strange. But the mention of his full name was just plain _weird_. He hadn't thought anyone knew his full name but him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon probably didn't even know it. Even if they did, they'd still call him by his surname.

Flipping the envelope over, he found another seal. This one was a black wyvern entwined about a large, Gothic 'S'. Like the creatures of the previous seal, the wyvern seemed to have a life of its own. Harry swore it had winked at him just before he'd ripped the black envelope open.

The sheet of parchment he pulled from the envelope was black as well with the same blood red ink.

_Mister Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you of something of grave importance to you. Your mother gave me this duty many years ago…_

My mother! thought Harry in alarm. He pulled the letter close and read the whole of it hurriedly, as though it might disappear if he didn't.

_Mister Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you of something of grave importance to you. Your mother gave me this duty many years ago._

_I know that you probably don't remember her and might be wondering why I would honor such an old promise. But I am an honorable man – despite what some might say – and I swore I would honor this promise if your mother were killed._

_Firstly, I must tell you now that whatever your aunt and uncle have told you of your parent's death is likely false. Judging from what your mother told me of her sister, they probably told you some lie about them dying in a car crash or some other disaster. Drunk perhaps._

_That is not the truth. Your parents were killed – __murdered – by a Dark Wizard called Voldemort. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Guard that secret with your life and if you ever face him (which I hope you do not), do not call him by that name. He despises it._

_Voldemort was dispelled ten years ago on Halloween night in a town called Godric's Hollow. That was where your parents lived and that is where they died. You alone survived, with only the lightning bolt scar on your forehead to prove anything had happened. Voldemort was nowhere to be found and you were given the title 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. You were the boy who had defeated Voldemort._

_But he was not defeated. I tell you this now because I __know. I know he still lurks somewhere out there. I was one of his followers. They – the wizarding world – called us __Death Eater's. Voldemort never named any but the inner circle, called the Fatale. I was of that circle for many years before an incident happened that forced me to see what a monster I – and my compatriots – had become. I turned away from Voldemort and became a spy among his ranks. This is another secret you must keep, Harry. Only a few know of my spying. Be careful with whom you entrust this information._

_As to the promise…you have power, Harry. True power. The sort of power that most wizards can only dream of. Your mother cast a charm upon you to dampen it until your eleventh birthday – which is today. At that moment, the spell began to disintegrate. By the time you reach Hogwarts, it will have hopefully not gone enough to draw attention. If it does, I shall have to do my best to get you away. I tell you now, Harry, that you are not like other wizards. How I shall not reveal in this letter. I wish to tell you face to face, where I can judge your reaction to it. It will be a burden. But one I am certain you will be able to bear. I always sensed your mother's courage in you. I hope I was correct._

_I shall see you on September 1st. Hide behind the main staircase in the entrance hall. You will understand when you reach Hogwarts._

_Dutifully yours,_

_Severus Snape_

"I'm a wizard," breathed Harry, staring at the letter in his hands. "I'm a wizard…"

He then shook his head and said, "This is nuts…but…I don't know. It seems…right."

He looked at the letter again then folded it up and put both letters back into their envelopes. Getting down off his cot, he pried up a loose floorboard underneath it and sat the letters down on top of an rusty coffee tin. He looked at them for a moment before he replaced the board and climbed back up onto his cot, pulling his blanket over himself.

His mind was whirling through the contents of both letters, deciding that neither were jokes. Especially not the second one. He didn't know why but he believed Severus Snape's words.

The difficulty now was how to get to Hogwarts. His aunt and uncle _despised_ even the suggestion of magic and would never allow him to go to a place where he'd be able to learn the gift.

Harry swore to himself then and there that he _would_ find a way to get to Hogwarts, no matter what. He'd felt like something in his life was missing for so long and now, with this acknowledgment, it felt like whatever that something was had returned.

It was a good feeling.

Harry smiled to himself and curled up on the cot, slowly drifting off into sleep with his dreams filled with owls delivering letters and broomsticks that flew.


	2. to boldly go

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 2: To Boldly Go…**

Two days later, Harry was working outside in Aunt Petunia's garden when an owl's hoot brought his head up. He turned around and stared at a huge snowy owl that was perched in the tree that stood at the edge of the lawn. For a moment he wondered why an owl was out in daylight.

Then he saw the letter tied to its leg.

His heart leapt in his chest and he cast a wild look in through the living room window. Uncle Vernon was at work, Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen, and Dudley was sitting on the couch playing a video game. He was safe.

Dropping the spade he had in his hand, he motioned the owl down. The bird blinked amber eyes at him then hopped off the branch and soared down to land in his lap. Harry jumped a little then relaxed. He smiled as he reached up to ruffle the feathers on the owl's breast.

"Hello," he murmured.

"T-who?" said the owl, tilting its head to the side.

Harry chuckled and said, "I'm Harry. That's who."

"Who?"

He chuckled again then reached out to untie the letter from the owl's leg. A little jerk of one end of the string it was tied with made it come loose and he looked at the address.

_Mister Harold Jamison Potter _

_The Front Garden_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Now that's weird," muttered Harry before he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. He cast a fearful glance through the window again then began to read, one hand holding the letter and the other running through the owl's feathers.

_Mister Potter,_

_It has come to my notice that you have not sent an owl in. Since it is likely that your aunt and uncle will not provide one, I shall be coming to retrieve you. Do not tell your relatives. Their permission does not concern me._

_I will inform them at the time of my arrival as to where you are going. Which will be Hogwarts._

_It is somewhat early, I know, but I would feel better having you under __my supervision than some idiot Muggle's (non-magical person). The Headmaster has agreed to my request and you will be staying in a set of rooms connected to my own until the term begins._

_I will arrive tomorrow at twelve o' clock sharp. Have anything you wish to take with you together._

_Oh, yes, and the owl's name is Hedwig. She's yours. A birthday present, shall we say. You may allow her to remain about the Dursley residence or send her back to Hogwarts._

_Dutifully yours,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry grinned at the owl and said, "Hedwig."

"Who," said Hedwig, nipping his fingers affectionately. She rustled her wings suddenly and made a slight hissing sound. Harry frowned at her.

"What is it?" He looked around and saw the nosy neighbor Mrs. Figg looking at him from the sidewalk. At least Aunt Petunia called her nosy. Harry rather liked her and her cats. She was the one who looked after him whenever the Dursley's were out somewhere and she told him all sorts of wild stories. And fed him better than the Dursley's did. He wished they went out more.

"That's just Mrs. Figg," he whispered to Hedwig. "She's okay." He then waved at the woman, who smiled warmly at him and continued on her way.

Harry looked at the letter again then folded it and the envelope together and stuffed them into the pocket of his baggy jeans, which were hand-me-downs from Dudley. He looked at the window then at Hedwig, making a decision about his new friend.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts," he said. "If _they_ see you, they'll go berserk."

"T-who?" said Hedwig sadly.

Harry smiled and ruffled the feathers on her breast, saying, "I'd like you to stay too but you can't. I'll see you soon anyway. Tomorrow maybe."

That seemed to lift the owl's spirits and she nipped his fingers before hopping to his shoulder and leaping off. Harry turned to watch her as she flapped her wings for height then caught a breeze and soared straight up into the blue sky. He watched her in envy as she circled once then began to veer off towards the direction of what he assumed was Hogwarts.

As he turned back to the garden, he wished he could have flown off with her.

* * *

The next morning, before the Dursley's had even woken up, found Harry scrambling about his cupboard and trying not to make too much noise. He had pulled out an old suitcase he'd been using as the bottom of a makeshift table and begun to fill it.

There were very few things that went in.

The first were the three letters and everything from the hidey-hole underneath the cot. There was the old coffee tin that held the only picture he had ever found of his parents and a few pounds that he'd snitched from Uncle Vernon's coat pocket every once in a while. He'd had a fair amount until he had asked Mrs. Figg to buy a good blanket for him. She'd given him a good blanket from her own home and had bought a rather nice coat with the money (in actuality she'd bought the coat with her own money and given him his back as a birthday present).

The coat – which was a full-length leather coat that was far too big for him as he was now – went into the suitcase next. He tossed in the best fitting of Dudley's hand-me-down's (of which there were few) and a small compass that Mrs. Figg had given him for his most recent birthday. She'd had to leave it in a hedge for him to find, as the Dursley's would have taken it the moment they'd seen it.

Harry closed the suitcase with a sigh and sat on it so he could latch it. When it tried to pop open, he grabbed an old belt of Uncle Vernon's and lashed it about the suitcase. That done, he slid it underneath his cot and laid down on it, pulling Mrs. Figg's blanket from underneath his pillow. He didn't unfold it, just hugged it close and wished that twelve o' clock would hurry up.

As it was Saturday, the Dursley's got up at around eleven, so Harry was fixing breakfast when twelve o' clock came around. Just as he was getting the finished plates on the table, the doorbell rang. His heart leapt in his chest at the sound and he tried not to show his hurry as he dumped the cooking dishes in the sink.

"Who could that be?" asked Aunt Petunia as she went to get the door.

"Tell them to go away!" yelled Uncle Vernon. He then muttered, "Probably some door-to-door salesman."

"Yeah," mumbled Dudley around a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Harry nibbled on a piece of bacon and tried not to look at his cousin in disgust.

A shriek from Aunt Petunia brought Uncle Vernon to his feet. She ran into the kitchen, eyes wide.

"What is it, Petunia?"

"Its…its…"

"Good day," purred a silky voice from the doorway. Every eye in the kitchen snapped to the dark figure that stood there smirking at them. Harry's jaw dropped at their attire. He'd been expecting robes at least and what he got was a full length leather coat similar to the one Mrs. Figg had given him that covered dark jeans, black combat boots, and a dark green shirt. Fingerless black gloves finished the ensemble and Harry saw what he could only assume was a wand in the dark man's right hand.

Uncle Vernon's face purpled at the sight of the wand and he yelled, "Your one of those freaks! _Get out!_"

The man tutted and said, "Such bad hospitality, Dursley. I thought you were refined."

Uncle Vernon's face splotched. Harry winced and began to inch towards the back door. Black eyes locked onto him and the stranger said, "Harry. I believe we had an appointment?"

His relative's eyes fell angrily upon him but Harry ignored them, staring straight at the man. He felt a vague prickle of recognition but shook it off.

"Yes…"

"I'm glad you remembered. Get your things. We are leaving."

As Harry started to move forward, Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Now see here you…!" and took a step forward.

The dark man whipped his wand forward and snarled, "I have no feelings for a man who would lock their own nephew up in a cupboard, Dursley, and even less for a pig such as you. Do not tempt me to turn you and your family into the animals you resemble." With that he turn in a swirl of dark leather and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Get your things," he said in a more gentle tone than that he'd used with the Dursley's. "There are things we must do before we go to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and ran for his cupboard, jerking the door open so hard that he nearly pulled it off its hinges. He grabbed Mrs. Figg's blanket from where he'd folded it at the end of the cot and jerked the suitcase out from underneath it. Backing out, he shut the door with his foot and looked at the dark man.

"Ready."

The man arched an eyebrow as though to say 'That's all?' then nodded and turned to the Dursley's, who were watching him with fear and loathing.

"Good day. I doubt that Harry will be returning to your…_care_…anytime soon but if he should, be warned that I _will_ be watching and if you do anything to harm the boy in _any_ fashion, I will wreak grievous hurt upon you all. Do we have an understanding?"

The Dursley's just stared and the man smiled.

"Good. Come, Harry."

The man swept out the front door and Harry followed without a second glance at his relatives. As they walked out into the yard, he looked up at the man and said, "How do I know you're not someone trying to kill me?"

The man smirked down at him and said, "I wondered when you would ask something like that. Though I did not expect that interesting of phrasing. How may I prove myself to you?"

"Did you send my owl?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Hedwig."

"What's my whole name?"

"Harold Jamison Potter, generally shortened to Harry James Potter due to the fact that most people are lazy or don't know it all."

"When's my birthday?"

"July 31st."

Harry smiled as he thought of the question that only the man who had sent him the letters would know.

"What is Voldemort's real name?"

The man looked down at him and whispered, "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Convinced?"

"Yeah. So, um…what should I call you?"

"Severus, if you will," replied the man. "It is my first name after all. And I'd rather you not call me Snape. Brings back too many memories of your father."

"You knew him too?" asked Harry excitedly. He'd never before met anyone who had known his parents – well, besides his aunt but she barely claimed his mother as a blood relation. And didn't even acknowledge the fact that his father had existed.

"To my misfortune," said Severus gloomily. "I was your atypical outcast in school. Your father and his friends took every opportunity they could to play pranks on me."

Harry winced. He knew what that felt like. Dudley and his gang's favorite game was Harry Chasing. Severus noticed his wince and nodded.

"I see you have the same difficulty. And doubt you have a defender as able as your mother."

"My mum?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Severus. "We were…acquaintances."

"Not friends?"

Severus shook his head as he stopped and held out his wand.

"No," was all he said before a huge purple bus appeared, skidding to a stop in front of them. Harry leapt back with a yelp and Severus cast an amused look down at him.

"This is the Knight Bus. It'll take us to where we can find what you need for Hogwarts."

"Er, okay," said Harry. He looked nervously at the bus then stepped up into it, lugging his suitcase behind him. The driver, a golden haired man with a ragged beard, grinned at him then at Severus.

"Severus Snape! What are you doing way out here in Surrey?"

"Picking up a charge, Ebram," replied Severus. "What happened to that boy?"

"Shunpike? Oh, he and Ern have been put on night duty. Boss thought it was much safer."

"Tell your boss that he is a very wise man. That's two Galleon's for myself and the boy, correct?"

"Four," corrected Ebram.

"_Four?_"

"Two's the night price, Sev."

"Well, bugger me. Here."

Harry watched as Severus fished four gold coins from his pocket and dropped them into the driver's hand. He blinked then asked, "Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley," replied Severus. "Grab that seat over there."

"Diagon Alley, eh?" said Ebram, all too obviously eavesdropping. "Alright then. Have a sit."

Severus sat down in the chair opposite Harry and leaned across the center of the bus to say, "Hold on. This thing makes a rather…"

He was cut off as there was a muffled explosion from the bus' tail end and it shot forward with enough force to send Harry careening out of his chair. Strong arms caught him and kept him on his feet, holding him steady until he got his balance back.

Green eyes looked up into black and Severus said, "I feel that warning was a little too late."

Harry nodded feebly in agreement and Severus chuckled. He picked up Harry's suitcase from the floor and slid it underneath his chair, placing his foot on it to secure it. Then he pulled a chair close and motioned Harry towards it.

"Perhaps it'd be better if you sit beside me."

Ebram glanced back at them in a small mirror above his head and said, "Sorry about that, Sev. You alright there, kid?"

"Fine," mumbled Harry as he settled into the chair beside Severus. He then looked at the man beside him and asked, "What were they like? My parents?"

Severus looked down at him with a frown at the question then replied, "They were good people. Both of them. Your father was perhaps a little too…rambunctious…in our school years but he was a good man." He smiled slightly as he continued, "I have never had a bad thing to say of your mother. She was a wonderful woman."

Harry had wanted more than that but he could sense that he wasn't going to get it out of Severus. So he switched the subject of conversation.

"What's Diagonally?"

"Diagon _Alley_," corrected Severus. "And I suppose you could say it's sort of the Wizarding equivalent of a Muggle shopping mall."

"Oh," said Harry. "Why are we going there?"

"Your school supplies. You do still have the letter, don't you?"

The dark-haired boy nodded and pointed down at his suitcase. Severus bent to pull it out from under his chair, unbuckling the belt with a smooth motion and flipping the case open. He frowned at the lack of clothing in the case and turned his head to look curiously at Harry, who didn't meet his gaze. The boy instead leaned forward and reached underneath the leather coat to pull out three letters – the Hogwarts one and the two Severus had sent him.

Severus gently took the two black envelopes and placed them back in the suitcase, closing it with the same smooth motions he'd used to open it. Harry looked curiously at him for a moment until the man straightened and said, "It is best to keep the content of those letters away from prying eyes." He then flicked his wand at the suitcase, which shrank to the size of a tennis ball. Silently, he picked it up and handed it to Harry, who tucked it into the pocket of his oversized jeans.

Severus gave him a scathing look and remarked, "We are going to need to get you some new clothes as well."

Harry felt a rush of delight at the prospect. He'd never had clothes that actually fit him and the very idea was one he'd never thought to experience.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, looking up at Severus' face but not meeting his eyes.

Severus noticed that the young boy was avoiding looking straight at him but paid no heed to it. With his relatives, he'd been expecting it. He himself knew that sort of fear.

With a small smile, he pushed the thought aside and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harry as the wall in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron opened, revealing a long street full of people dressed in robes and pointed hats. Severus just cast an amused glance down at the boy and laid a firm hand on the thin shoulder, gently steering him forward.

"Still have that list?" he asked as he glared at a witch who was giving his attire an askance look.

The boy nodded and pulled the Hogwarts letter from his pocket. Severus took it and pulled out a list that Harry hadn't looked at when he'd opened it.

"Robes, hat, cauldron, scales…the usual." He handed list and letter back and said, almost to himself, "Haven't changed their list in fourteen years. How lovely."

Harry just stuffed the objects back into his pocket and followed Severus into a store that had a sign that read '_Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.'_ Once inside, a young woman with long blond hair came up to them and said, "Hogwarts?"

"Indeed," replied Severus. He pulled Harry forward and continued, "Three black work robes for the boy. A summer and a winter cloak as well."

"Alright. You're rather early you know. Most don't come in until a week after the list comes," said the blonde. She then smiled at Harry and said, "Come on then. Let's get you measured."

Harry looked up at Severus then gingerly stepped forward, following the woman over to a stool. She motioned for him to stand on it and he did. A tape measure suddenly sprang to life and began to measure his arms…without anyone touching it. He watched it in amazement as it did its work.

The woman chuckled and smiled at Severus.

"Muggle-born?"

"Something of the sort," replied the dark man. As the measuring continued, he turned and wandered off into the various piles of clothing.

A little over a half-hour later, Severus and Harry emerged from the shop carrying one bag that held the boy's robes, cloaks, and a hat. Severus steered him to the next shop…and then to the next…and the next…

"Ah. Just one last stop and we are done."

"Hmm?" said Harry in a slightly sleepy mumble.

Severus shook the boy gently and said, "Your wand, Harry. We must get your wand."

The green eyes shot open and Harry was fully awake once more. Just the thought of having a wand like Severus' made him giddy.

Severus smiled slightly and steered the young boy towards another store. Harry barely caught the name of it before he was pushed inside.

"Ollivander's," he whispered, looking around at the shop in wonderment. Slim boxes that had to hold wands lined the walls and were stacked on top of a small table. His fingers just itched to pick up one.

"Ah. Mister Potter. And the Lord Snape. What a…surprise."

"Mister Ollivander," purred Severus, "a simple 'Mister Snape' would do."

"Ah but you are the Lord of the Manor now, are you not?" said a silver-eyed man who emerged from the back of the shop. "Now, Mister Potter…try this."

A slim piece of light colored wood was flicked at Harry and the eleven-year-old gingerly took it. He looked curiously up at Severus for what to do and the older wizard made a flicking motion with his hand. Harry flicked it and there was a sudden explosion that caused several wand boxes to fly across the room.

Mr. Ollivander peered after the boxes for a moment then snatched the wand from Harry's limp fingers.

"Not that one, I think. Try this. Maple, dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Rather…"

Another explosion.

"…not good for you. Here, oak and unicorn hair. No! Ebony and dragon heartstring."

A vase sitting on a shelf exploded.

"Oh dear, that was a family heirloom. Ah well…here, Mister Potter. Willow and phoenix feather."

Severus was forced to duck as several wand boxes flew across the room and very nearly decapitated him.

"I think not," said Mr. Ollivander. "You are a tricky one, Mister Potter. Ah…Scotch pine and unicorn hair…no, ah…larch and dragon heartstring."

One of the legs of the table earned a scorch mark – and it didn't seem to be the first one.

"Elm and phoenix feather. Gently now…"

Mr. Ollivander ducked a flying wand box.

And thirty or so wands later…

"Hmm. These wands don't seem to be able to focus your magic, Mister Potter. Perhaps we should try something in the back…" He started to walk off then turned and looked at Severus and Harry, who hadn't moved. "Come, come, now."

Harry looked at Severus nervously then shuffled after the odd silver-eyed man. Severus strolled along behind him and slouched casually against the doorframe that led to the backroom.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at Harry as he picked up a wand of exceptionally dark wood and waggled it.

"Now, this is a very rare wood. I've only ever made one wand from it. Wood from the Flame Tree of Madagascar and a phoenix feather core from a very remarkable phoenix." He extended the wand towards the boy and added, "Give it a try."

Harry took the wand gingerly and looked at it for a moment, wondering why there was a warm feeling in his hand. He glanced at Severus then gave the wand an experimental (and gentle) flick. A series of what looked like ghostly flying balls erupted from the wand and Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together in delight.

Even Severus looked impressed.

"Snitches," said the dark man after a moment. "How…odd."

"Odd indeed," agreed Mr. Ollivander. "Just for that, young Potter, you may have that wand for free. No, no, Lord Snape, you will not pay for it. Free I say it is and free it shall stay." He then looked at Harry and added, "But be careful, Mister Potter. The phoenix who supplied the feather for you wand also supplied another. A feather that belonged to the very same wand that created that scar on your forehead."

Harry's free hand flew to his scar and his eyes went to Severus, who was looking suddenly perturbed.

"Come, Harry. We need to be at Hogwarts before nightfall. Thank you, Mister Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander just nodded and Harry followed Severus from the shop, his new wand clenched in his hand. As they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron, he stared down at the dark piece of wood that still made his palm warm.

The wand's brother had created his scar. Therefore, that wand had to have been Voldemort's.

Harry shuddered at the thought and stepped closer to Severus, nearly treading on the end of the man's leather coat. The dark eyes flicked worriedly down at him and a heavy hand fell on the thin shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"No, sir," mumbled Harry.

"You are thinking about your wand."

Harry nodded feebly and Severus sighed.

"I admit," he said, "it is an odd occurrence. Had I known before I would not have allowed you to try it. But then again…perhaps it is the only wand that will work for you. You are an extraordinary child, Harry. Now, come. We're going to Hogwarts."

At the name of the school, the eleven-year-old perked up. His emerald eyes twinkled and he grabbed Severus' hand, jumping up and down with the mindless abandon that younger children often have. The dark-eyed man smiled down at him and marveled that such a battered child could still feel such joy. He hadn't been able to at that age…

Snarling mentally at his dark thoughts, Severus stalked into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry's parcels floating behind him. He stormed over to the large fireplace and grabbed a pinch of powder from a pot on the mantle. As he threw it into the raging flames, he roared, "Hogwarts, Great Hall! Entry: Professor Snape!"

The fire burned green and Harry goggled at it, his eyes reflecting the flames. Severus sent the packages through then he pulled the young boy close and stepped into the fireplace.

Harry shrieked in fright and clung to Severus as they whooshed by fireplace after fireplace. He somehow managed to crawl up into the man's arms during the trip and curled up there, sobbing as his very being felt as though it was being ripped apart. Strong arms folded about him and he entwined his fingers in the rich leather coat.

A moment later they were out of the fireplace. Severus staggered as his feet hit the floor and swooned from the weight of the boy.

When he regained his balance, he found himself under the stern gaze of Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening, Minerva," he said amiably, gently patting Harry's back as the child hiccoughed.

"I didn't realize you had a son, Severus," said the older witch, eying Harry.

Severus smiled slightly and said, "I'm not his father, Minerva. More of a - what do the Muggle's call it? - ah! a guardian angel."

McGonagall snorted in disbelief and scoffed, "_You!_ _A guardian angel!_ Don't make me laugh."

Harry shoved himself back from Severus' chest and turned to fix the witch with a small scowl. His childish features made it cute but it was a scowl nonetheless. Severus felt a swoop of pride in the boy flash through him.

"Severus is nice!" snapped the scrawny eleven-year-old. He used his soot-covered sleeve to wipe the tears from his face and only succeeded in smudging them across his cheeks. "He rescued me!"

McGonagall arched her eyebrows at Severus then she gasped as the locks of shaggy, dark hair fell aside and the vicious lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead became visible.

"Harry Potter! Severus, what…_what gives you the right to take that child from his guardians!_"

"The word of the child's mother," said a soft voice from their right.

Minerva jumped and exclaimed, "Albus!"

Severus simply nodded, his own attention upon Harry. He wiped the soot from the boy's face with a handkerchief as he said, "Hello, Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore nodded and said, "I see you found your charge, Severus. Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

"Hewo," mumbled Harry around the handkerchief that Severus was cleaning his soot-covered face with. He then fell back against the man's chest, curling up into a little ball, his head tucked under Severus' chin. The dark man juggled the child (who was far too small for his age) for a moment before he got a firm grasp on him.

"I'll take him downstairs," he said after a moment. "His room is ready, isn't it?"

"Of course, dear boy," said Dumbledore amiably. He flicked his wand at the scattered packages then took Severus' leather-clad arm, steering him towards the doors. The packages bobbed after them as they left McGonagall to frown furiously in their wake.


	3. truth in darkness

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 3: Truth in Darkness**

Down in his private quarters in the dungeons, Severus opened the door to what had been converted from a storage room into a small bedroom. Little had been done to decorate except charming the walls to change color to fit whatever mood the occupants were in and to put in a bed and a few shelves. A window that was charmed to have a view of the grounds finished the ensemble.

Severus leaned over to lay Harry on the bed and found that the boy's hands were tightly wound into the fabric of his shirt. Chuckling softly, he untangled the worrisome fingers and pulled the dark blue coverlet of the bed over the child. Brushing the shaggy locks of hair with his fingers, he turned and left, gently closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore smiled at him and asked, "Is he?"

Severus frowned at the old wizard and snapped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Severus, my child, I know how you are with children."

"Yes…"

"And you are not that way with young Harry. What is it about him that makes you act so?"

Severus scowled. "He's Lily's son. That's enough for me."

"But is it?" asked Dumbledore. "The castle trembled when he arrived, you know. As if it were afraid."

_And well it should be_, thought Severus. But he said, "I don't know why these ancient grounds would be afraid of a child, let alone that one. Now, if you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I have some work I need to finish. And I'd like to get it done before Harry wakes."

Dumbledore bowed his head and said, "Very well. Good night, Severus."

"Headmaster."

When the old wizard left, Severus activated the wards he'd placed upon his rooms and collapsed into his favorite chair, which was a very worn Muggle easy chair that looked as though it had seen much wear and tear. Not to mention the claws of a cat.

The aforementioned feline padded into the room a moment later, purring loudly. Deep golden eyes peered at her master and she paused before rushing across the room and leaping into his lap.

Severus grunted as twelve pounds of cat slammed into his stomach and he glared down at the black-furred creature. She was part wildcat and therefore larger than most cats.

And completely mad. Which was the reason he had named her The Cheshire Cat (for the cat in Lewis Carroll's Alice stories). Though that was generally shortened to Chesh.

"What mischief have you been up to in my absence, Chesh? Clawing up my chair more? Or perhaps eating the pixie wings in the stores again?"

Chesh flicked an ear at him and meowed mournfully. She batted at his hand with a paw and he relented, reaching out to scratch underneath her chin.

"Rrrrow," purred Chesh, her eyes half-closing in content.

Severus laughed and said, "Foolish creature."

"Mrow," said Chesh in confirmation before she curled up in his lap, tucked her tail over her nose, and closed her eyes. Severus shook his head at her then picked up the book he was reading from the elegant table sitting beside his chair and opened it.

* * *

"Who? T-who?"

Harry rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Aunt Petunia must be tapping on his cupboard…

"T-who!"

Emerald eyes snapped open and Harry sat up so quickly that he very nearly propelled himself off the end of the bed. He looked around and saw Hedwig perched on top of one of the bedposts. She rustled her feathers and tilted her head to the side before she voiced her eternal question again.

"Who?"

Harry smiled and leaned towards her, burying his fingers into the silky white feathers.

"Hi, Hed," he murmured. "Where's Severus?"

"T-who?"

The eleven-year-old sighed and threw the covers back. He climbed out of bed and was surprised to find a pair of neatly folded blue jeans and a crisp t-shirt sitting on a small stool by the bed. Closer inspection found them to be some of the clothes that Severus had bought for him.

Harry looked down at the baggy hand-me-downs that he was wearing and immediately pulled his shirt up over his head. A few moments later, wide green eyes peeked out through the keyhole to the room beyond. Seeing nothing, Harry eased the door open and stepped out, Hedwig balanced precariously on his shoulder.

"Good morning."

The eleven-year-old froze and gazed fearfully at Severus from underneath his shock of dark hair. He looked rather amusing with the large owl engulfing his tiny shoulder.

"Sorry to have frightened you," said Severus apologetically. He gestured at a table set up near the back of the main room – a table that was currently heaped with food. The bright green eyes goggled at it for a moment before turning to the man in disbelief.

"Go on," urged Severus.

Harry needed no more than that. He practically sprang across the room and engulfed what food he could. Which wasn't much as the Dursley's had never given him much to eat in the first place. So his stomach couldn't withstand too much.

A half-hour later, Harry made a weaving path over to the dimly burning fireplace at which Severus sat. He plopped down into the chair set up across from the one that the wizard sat in and blinked curiously at him. Hedwig did the same from her perch on the back of the chair.

"Finished?" asked Severus over the top of his book.

"Yes, sir – Severus."

Severus smiled at the boy then said, "Good. Then we can get down to business." He set the book on the table beside his chair before speaking again.

"You remember what I told you in the letters?"

Harry nodded and Severus smiled.

"Good lad. Now…to explain that. There was something about your mother that very few ever knew. She told me after I saw her at work. The only others who knew were her mother and father. Her father – your grandfather – still lives and was not, as she believed for a very long time, a Muggle. He, alas, could never have made a claim on you when your parents died without starting a war between the Sidhe and the Ministry – hence your placement with your infernal relatives."

Severus looked at Harry to see how well he was listening. The boy was sitting on the edge of his chair, back as straight as the handle of a broomstick and his bright eyes wide on Severus' face. Even the owl was intent.

Severus continued, "Your mother was a powerful witch in her own right but she had…other gifts as well. Gifts that she passed on to you. You see, your grandmother was a Muggle but your grandfather was of the Sidhe race. Do you know what the Sidhe are, Harry?"

The shaggy-haired head shook.

"The Fae folk," explained Severus. "Or Faeries. Very beautiful and very deadly. Can't abide iron. And they sometimes enjoy frolicking among we mere mortals. Your grandfather did as such as your mother was born."

"Aunt Petunia…" began Harry.

"Is _not_ your mother's full-blooded sister. Their fathers were not the same."

"And my grandfather?"

"I met him once with your mother. He had a powerful presence. Not menace but _power_, pure power. I've never met a mortal that could match him with the exception of Albus – the Headmaster to you."

"But what does this have to do with me?" asked Harry. "I don't understand…"

Severus frowned and ran a hand back through his hair.

"A harder trick to explain," he replied. "There are currently two sides of the Sidhe: Winter and Summer. Your grandfather was from before the separation, from the elder, more powerful Fae. He had all the powers of the Fae but he also had something else. Another much darker power."

He looked at Harry closely as he finished, "He could control the very Darkness and all of its creatures. Demons obeyed him as well as vampires and werewolves. And they knew it. They could sense the Darkness within him."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little but he said nothing. Severus paused for a moment before continuing.

"I suppose that's why I was drawn to her. One of my ancestors was of the vampire kin. She trusted me with her secrets. But she never trusted the werewolf. He was too close to your father to be trusted."

"So I'm…"

"Part Sidhe? Yes. A master of the Darkness? Indubitably. In danger? The deepest."

"What danger?" demanded Harry.

"Your mother warned me that you would be powerful. A mixing of the oldest bloods from Sidhe and wizard kin could be nothing less." Severus sighed and continued, "Your father was a descendant of Morgana – or Morgan Le Fay, as she was sometimes called. Powerful old blood that. And your gift over the Darkness emerges with your magic. Hence the reason I wanted you here now, under my watch. Here I can keep you safe."

"Safe?"

"If the Ministry were to find out that a mortal child of the Sidhe was wandering around, they'd have you killed – Harry Potter or not. They fear the Sidhe more than they fear the Dark Lord."

Harry swallowed hard then asked, "What sort of training?"

Severus smiled tightly and rose from his chair.

"We'll begin now."


	4. and so it begins

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.**  
**

**Chapter 4: And So It Begins…**

On September 1st the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. The first years stumbled out of the train and were herded away by the groundskeeper Hagrid. Chatting amiably, the older years ambled up the path to the horseless carriages and were carried up to the castle.

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were one of the first to reach the castle and bound inside. As they went through the entrance hall, they saw a first year standing by the base of the marble staircase. Curious, they wandered towards him, seeing once they got up close that he looked more like an eight-year-old than a boy of eleven. But he was wearing the school robes, so was therefore a first year and not just some straying child.

"Hey," said George, "shouldn't you be with Hagrid?"

The first year shook his dark head and replied, "They know I'm here."

"Who?" asked Fred, nudging his twin aside to peer at the boy.

"The Headmaster. Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape. A few others."

"_Snape?_"

The emerald eyes that shone from underneath the shock of dark hair hardened suddenly and the first year snarled, "If you have a problem with Severus, take it up with me now."

The twins looked at each other and unanimously decided not to push this first year. Especially not one who knew the most hated Hogwarts professor by his first name.

"No problem," said George hurriedly. He then held out his hand and added, "I'm George Weasley."

Fred bumped his twin aside with a grin and held out his hand.

"Fred Weasley."

The first year smiled slightly and took both their hands, shaking them vigorously.

"Pleasure. I'm Harry Potter."

Fred and George's jaws dropped two feet.

"Cor blimey."

"Your shite'n us."

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Blimey," breathed Fred. "Well, its nice to meet you, Harry. Hope to see you in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," echoed George as the twins began to walk towards the Great Hall. Harry waved at them then sighed and smiled. He liked the twins.

But he doubted that he'd be in Gryffindor.

All of a sudden, the other first years came in and Harry was caught up in their swarming mass. He bustled up against a boy with slicked back blonde hair and caused them both to stumble slightly.

"Sorry…"

"Watch where you're going!" snapped the boy. He sneered and added in a voice that Harry wasn't supposed to hear, "Mudblood scum."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck bristled and he said, "You must be a Pureblood."

The boy looked down his nose at him.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how far your head was up your arse. Can you see your lungs yet?"

Laughter erupted around them as the blonde boy turned pink and someone clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Good show!"

"Got him good!"

"Yo ho!"

A girl with bushy brown hair rolled her eyes at them and shook her head in a sad sort of way. Harry smiled slightly at her and she blinked before returning it. When Professor McGonagall came out to escort them into the Hall, she inched forward and walked beside him.

"The ceiling's bewitched," she whispered to him as they walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"I know," replied Harry. "I've been here since August."

"Really? I'm jealous. I couldn't wait to get here!"

Harry smiled at her and asked, "Muggleborn?"

The girl frowned suddenly and snapped, "If you're going to make a comment like that Malfoy did…"

"No, no, no! I was raised by Muggles. I know how you feel."

"Oh. Sorry."

"S'alright. I'm Harry, by the way."

The girl smiled and said, "Hermione. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"You too. Shh, it's starting…"

The Sorting Hat sprang to life and sang its song, causing Hermione to squeal joyfully. Harry gave her an amused look and applauded lightly as the song finished and McGonagall began to call out the names of the first years. As he was further down the list, he scanned the faces at the Head Table.

All of the teachers were there…even Severus, which surprised the eleven-year-old. For his entire stay at Hogwarts, neither he nor Severus had ever dined with the other staff. He'd thought that Severus always ate alone. Apparently that was not so…

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione squeaked and clutched at Harry's arm before she bounded forward. McGonagall plopped the Hat on her head and a moment later it bellowed out its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A grinning Hermione raced over to the scarlet table…but turned back to wave at Harry. The dark-haired boy smiled at the realization that he had made another friend.

About twenty names later, Harry's name was called.

And the Hall exploded in whispers.

Harry ignored them as he strode forward, confidently taking his seat on the school. He saw the staring faces of the students before the Hat covered his eyes.

"_Sidhe!_" exclaimed the Hat. "_I thought all the Halflings were dead…_"

"I think I'm the last," said Harry. "Please don't tell anyone. No one can know."

"_No one shall get it from me, lad. Now let's see…you're cunning. Very cunning. And ambitious._"

"That's Severus' fault."

"_Oh no_," said the Hat with a smile in its voice. "_This is all you. You are very brave too. Gryffindor COULD be a suitable House but I think…or perhaps…no, no, it must be…yes, yes."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry swept the Hat from his head and handed it to a very dumbstruck McGonagall. Smiling slightly at her, he walked towards his new House. As he sat down, he saw Hermione's sad expression and decided to have a talk with her after the Feast.

Not all Slytherin's were bad, after all. Severus was one and he wasn't horrid – at least not to Harry, he wasn't.

"So," said a sneering voice, "you're the mighty Harry Potter. A defender of the Mudblood's."

Harry turned slowly to face the cold gray eyes of the blonde boy from earlier. He'd learned that the boy was Draco Malfoy – a family name that Severus had told him to beware of. They were horribly loyal to Voldemort and wouldn't think twice of turning him over should the Dark Lord ever return to power.

"That'd be me," replied Harry coolly, not rising to Draco's bait. "And you're Draco Malfoy."

Draco's nose wrinkled.

"So you know me…"

"I know your surname. _You're_ not important."

Draco colored and Harry smirked. Severus had been right. The Malfoy's had a Dark creature in their bloodline – he could sense it. _Veela and vampire_, whispered a part of his mind.

Ooo, that was an interesting combination. And no wonder that hair was so blonde…

Dumbledore stood suddenly as McGonagall took the Hat away and Harry turned his attention towards the old wizard. As it did every time, his senses screamed that there was something _wrong_ about the old wizard.

It just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned and blinked as she saw Harry shoving his way past a group of Ravenclaw second years. She hissed, "What are you doing? You won't be able to get to your common room!"

Harry just shrugged and said, "I can go bug Sev for the password. I'll get it out of him eventually. I wanted to talk to you."

"About…"

"About this House thing. I bet you read a lot before you can here."

Hermione nodded and Harry grinned at being right.

"So you read about the – er, _differences_ – between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Hermione nodded again and said, "Yes."

"Well," said Harry, "I want you to know that that's a load of bollocks. I mean, are we really supposed to carry on a grudge that's been lasting for over a thousand years? It's bonkers."

"I know. So…"

"Friends?" asked Harry extending his hand. "No matter what?"

Hermione grinned and grabbed his offered hand, chirping, "Friends no matter what!"

"Oi!" yelled the Gryffindor Prefect who had a crop of bright red hair that reminded Harry of the Weasley twins. "You, Granger! Let's go!"

"I'll talk to you later," said Harry as he caught the Slytherin Prefect leading the first years down into the dungeons out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay," said Hermione, grinning at him before she ran off to join her classmates.

Harry smiled slightly then turned and walked after the Slytherins. When he caught up with them, Draco looked down his nose at him.

"Slumming, Potter?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," snapped a dark-haired girl with fierce brown eyes. She smiled at Harry and said, "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter."

"I know," said Blaise, winking at him. When Draco rolled his eyes, she slapped his shoulder.

"Oo, Blaise, I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Back off, Malfoy, or lose a body part."

Harry chuckled then laughed even harder when the Prefect gave the 'password' to the blank wall that hid the entrance to the halls of Slytherin. Severus had apparently not changed the password on the door to match the one he'd given the Prefect. So the old one must still hold…

"Dead men tell no tales," said Harry in a loud but slightly ominous voice. He chuckled mentally as he remembered Severus choosing that password because of the pirate novel he had been reading at the time.

When the door slid open, the Prefect turned on Harry and pulled him out of the group.

"How'd you know it?" the older boy demanded.

"I've been here since August," replied Harry.

The Prefect frowned and Harry used his confusion as an opportunity to escape. He found his way into the first year dorms and saw that all of the things he'd had in his rooms in the dungeons was there. All except for his Nimbus 2000.

"Stupid rules," he muttered before he flopped down on the bed. Hedwig hooted and flapped down to perch on his chest, her head swiveling around towards Draco as the other boy entered.

"Who?"

Draco jumped, causing Harry to laugh. He stroked the feathers on the owl's back and said, "Draco Malfoy, Hed. You remember the Malfoy's, don't you?"

Hedwig hissed and rustled her feathers, shifting her taloned feet. Draco glared at her then at Harry.

"Talking to an owl, Potter? How immature."

"Less immature than a boy who thinks he's a man," said Harry in response. "I know what I am, Draco. It'd be best if you learned what you are."

Draco bristled and started to say something but was cut off as Harry sat up and pulled the curtains around his bed shut. The dark-haired teen smiled and rolled onto his side as Hedwig hopped back up to her perch on the headboard.

"Night, Hed," he murmured.

"T'who."

Harry smiled, eyes closing as his left arm lifted up into the air. He traced a circle in the air with one finger, blackness flowing in its wake. When the circle was whole he whispered something in a long dead language before breaking the circle with one clean sweep of his finger. The darkness writhed then flowed out to cover the inner side of the curtains in a shimmering curtain of darkness. Lights like stars twinkled in its depths and Harry's eyes opened once to look at it before sleep took him.


	5. so it continues…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 5: So It Continues…**

The next morning, Harry wandered into the Great Hall before anyone else. Then again…

Severus smiled slightly at the boy as he entered and got a wave in return. He then sensed someone's eyes on him and turned to lock gazes with Dumbledore. The old wizard was staring at him, his blue eyes clouded.

_He knows!_ Thought Severus in fright for a moment. Then he calmed down and took a breath. _No. No, he can't know. You and Harry were far too careful. He doesn't know anything about Harry. Stay calm, Severus, stay calm…_

Harry sat down at the very end of the Slytherin table and picked up a pear from a bowl of fruit…which was the only thing on the table. As he bit into it, he wondered if he could ask Severus to move him back into his rooms. He missed his old room. And breakfast with Severus.

Nice, quiet breakfasts where they could talk.

Severus had found Harry to be rather insightful for an eleven-year-old and extremely hungry for knowledge. He'd gone through the man's library in the span of a week and had begun on the school library the next day. Madam Pince was kind to him and allowed him to borrow books for as long as he wanted. Except from the Restricted Section, which Severus had warned him to never ask her about or to ask him permission to go into.

Harry had taken those words to heart. Severus had warned him that some of the books had things in them that could be harmful to him.

And some of them by _themselves_ could be harmful to him.

Pear juice dribbled down his chin and Harry used his sleeve to wipe it away. He could sense Severus' gaze on him and knew that he was annoyed with him for not using something besides his clothes. As there were no napkins on the table, he had no other choice.

"Well…you're up early."

Harry turned his eyes upwards and found himself looking into Blaise's dark eyes.

"Mornin'," he mumbled around the piece of pear in his mouth. He chewed for a moment and swallowed before continuing with, "How are you, Blaise?"

"Great. I'm at Hogwarts. My dreams have come true." She then paused and added, "Well…except for being in the same House as Draco."

"He is a pest, isn't he?"

"Very," growled Blaise as she sat down across from him. "I've known him since we were both two. He didn't use to be like that. Not till after…" Her voice faded away and she stared down at the tabletop for a moment.

Harry frowned and leaned towards her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Blaise blinked then said hurriedly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am. Don't worry about it, Harry. It's in the past. Can't be changed." She shrugged then reached out to snatch an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Mmm, good fruit."

"I know. The pears are great."

"Ick. I hate pears. They're so…so…"

"So so?" said Harry, cocking his head to the side and looking at her quizzically. Blaise frowned at him and put her apple down.

"You remind me of Severus."

Harry blinked.

"You know Severus?"

"I'm surprised _you_ do. What with you being the Boy-Who-Lived and all. And he's my cousin, by the way."

Harry shrugged and said, "He rescued me from my relatives. Taught me about the wizarding world. Only person that's ever been kind to me ever, really."

Blaise's eyebrows rose up into her hair as she stared at him. Harry scowled at her and snapped, "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just hard to believe that you would say Severus is the only person that's ever been kind to you. I don't believe it."

Harry snorted.

"You haven't met my relatives."

"That bad?"

"I've lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs since I can remember and worked like a house-elf. That bad enough for you?"

Blaise's jaw dropped and her eyes widened until Harry could see the white all around her iris.

"Merlin's beard…that's horrible. That's crueler than the stories I heard about Death Eater's from Draco's father."

Harry frowned and said, "He was one, you know."

"So was Severus."

"Yeah. But I trust him."

"You don't trust Draco's father?"

"Blaise, I've never even met the man and I know what he's like. From watching Draco and hearing Severus talk. He's a bastard and a Death Eater through and through. There's nothing else to be said about him."

"You're right about that. But don't say that to Draco. He loves his father even though he knows full well what the man's like."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I'll remember that."

"Mmm. Any other incriminating things I should know about the illustrious Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry scowled and said, "Don't call me that."

"What?" asked Blaise, surprise in her eyes.

"'Boy-Who-Lived.' My parents died to give me that title." He paused and looked at her. "Isn't that wrong, somehow? I saved the world and all I got was a lousy title. Life's grand, eh?"

"You just reminded me of Severus again."

Harry sighed and said, "Courtesy of me living with him since the beginning of August. I am now eloquent in the arts of sarcasm, scowling, cynicism, and that nifty trick he does with his robes."

"The incessantly billowy thing?"

"That'd be it."

Blaise grinned and asked, "How does he do that?"

"It's the way the robes are sewn," explained Harry. "Apparently his aunt showed it to him. I found some thread and managed to get one pair of my robes done before he caught me. He thought it was amusing."

"I'll bet."

"Aw, isn't this sweet? Zabini and Potter."

"Good morning, Draco," sighed Blaise, not looking at the blonde boy. "You actually managed to get up without the help of a house-elf. I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Blaise," snapped Draco before he turned and went to sit a ways down from them. Blaise chuckled and Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

"Are you two always like that?"

"Mostly. Is that a Gryffindor coming our way?"

Harry blinked and turned around to see Hermione coming towards him. She glanced at Blaise and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table but Harry motioned her on. He then turned towards Blaise, caught the scowl on her face, and hissed, "The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is stupid. Even Severus says so. So…let's get over the rivalry here and now shall we? Or we can part company and forget we ever spoke."

Blaise stared at him for a moment before she said, "Your serious."

"Deeply."

"Okay, okay. I can handle _a_ Gryffindor. But none of those annoying one's."

"Right. Morning, Hermione."

Hermione blinked and stammered, "H-hi, Harry."

Blaise gave Harry an askance look then smiled up at the nervous Gryffindor.

"Hi. I'm Blaise Zabini. Sorry about the glare."

Hermione blinked again then said, "It's okay. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Muggleborn?"

Hermione just nodded and Blaise smiled, saying, "Well, I'd better warn you now to avoid most of the Slytherins. Over half of them _claim_ to be completely Pureblood although I think only the Malfoy's can claim that title."

"Pureblood?" said Hermione.

"Some of the older families of wizards have a…dislike…for Muggles and Muggleborns," explained Harry. "So they call themselves Purebloods, saying that there's no Muggle blood in their lines…"

"But that's not possible," picked up Blaise. "If we hadn't married into Muggle families, we wouldn't have survived as long as we have."

"You said the Malfoy's…"

"A right bunch of bastards if there ever was one," snarled Blaise. "And I know for a fact that they've had a vampire in the family."

Harry almost said something about that but stopped himself. Severus had told him that he couldn't let anyone know about him. Not even his new friends.

Though maybe he could ask him if he could tell them…

* * *

Harry's first day of Hogwarts didn't include Severus' class but his second did. He, Hermione, and Blaise left the Great Hall together and ambled towards the dungeons as they talked.

"What's Professor Snape like?" asked Hermione to Harry. She'd been told during breakfast of the morning before that he'd spent the summer with the man.

"He's nice. To me at least. But he's got a grudge against Gryffindors, so you'd better watch out."

"Why is that exactly?" asked Blaise. "I've never understood that grudge of his. He's got more against them than he does Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Harry shrugged and replied, "He didn't say. Just warned me that if I ended up in Gryffindor to be set for a tongue-lashing. Oh, don't worry, Hermione, it won't be that bad."

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and mumbled, "I hope your right."

Harry smiled at her and said, "I am. Chin up! And don't let him get to you. Like I said, if he likes you, he doesn't give you such a hard time."

"How do I get him to like me?"

"Well…he doesn't like busy-bodies for one…"

"Oh dear," said Hermione mournfully.

Harry grinned at her then continued, "And he doesn't like to be interrupted in class. Don't try too hard to answer his questions either or he'll ignore you. Wait till he calls on you. Oh, and read your book well. He likes to throw out questions from any chapter he chooses…and some that aren't in the book."

"He sounds a fright," said Hermione.

Blaise chuckled and said, "But he's bloody brilliant! One of the top Potion Masters in the wizarding world!"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Number four if I remember correctly. And there are only ten."

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry gave her a nudge with his elbow. He then stopped in front of the classroom door and tried the latch.

"Curses, he's locked it."

"You mean we can't get in?" said Blaise.

Harry frowned and dropped his bag on the floor. He then turned on a heel and walked a few feet back down the corridor. Reaching out, he traced a design on the wall with one finger and said something in Welsh. A doorway appeared with a _pop!_, causing both girls to jump. Harry grinned at them and chirped, "Be back in a second!" He then went through the doorway, which vanished behind him.

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other fearfully then jumped back as the classroom door opened. Harry poked his head out and grinned cheekily at them.

"'Ello there," he said in a Cockney accent. "Welcome ter tha 'Otel Asphodel. Step righ' in."

"Blaggard," said Blaise good-naturedly as she shoved past him. Harry just grinned then took his bag from Hermione.

"Thanks. You'll want to sit on the left side of the room. Severus likes to keep the Houses separated. Especially Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "House rivalry?"

"You got it," replied Harry as he walked over to plunk his bag down in the chair beside Blaise. He then walked to the desk at the front of the room and poked at a black lump sitting on the edge of it. The lump unfolded into a rather large cat that blinked sleepy golden eyes at him.

"Hiya, Chesh. What are you doing in here?"

"Mrow," replied the cat as she stood up and stretched. She flicked her tail then leapt to the floor, where she hurled herself against Harry's legs. He staggered then laughed and crouched down beside her, running his hand along her spine.

"Silly thing. You should be in Severus' rooms. You know he doesn't like you in here."

Chesh gave Harry a mournful look and he sighed, saying, "Please don't look at me like that, Chesh. You know I can't stand it."

"Harry," said Blaise, "you're talking to a cat."

"I know that. Chesh, meet Blaise and Hermione."

"Nyow," said Chesh, flicking her tail. Hermione giggled a little and Blaise quirked a smile.

"Okay then," said Harry. "Off with you, Chesh."

The big cat flicked an ear at him then turned and bounded towards one of the walls. Hermione gasped as she hurled herself at it then blinked when she passed through. Harry chuckled and grinned at her.

"Its okay, Mione. That section of the wall's charmed to take you straight into Sev's rooms. Of course…he has to have given it instruction to allow you in. Otherwise you get this nasty jolt." The dark-haired boy laughed as he continued, "Mrs. Norris tried to jump through it after Chesh once. She looked like a big puffball for the rest of the day. Static and all, y'know."

Blaise laughed aloud at the mental image of the caretaker's cat in such a state while Hermione placed her hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

Something at the back of Harry's mind tickled and he looked towards the door at the back of the room that led to Severus' office. He could sense the faint presence of vampire and the stronger tingle of the Dark Magick that bound the Potions Master to Voldemort.

A second later the door opened and Severus stepped into the room, a dark scowl upon his features.

"Mister Potter, may I inquire as to what you are doing in the middle of my floor?"

"Chesh was in here, sir," replied Harry, not at all put off by the sudden switch from their usual informal converse. "I sent her off."

Severus arched a single eyebrow and his dark gaze flicked to the two girls in the room before resettling on Harry. The eleven-year-old returned the expression with a cheeky grin and a twinkle of his emerald eyes.

"Very well. Take your seat, Mister Potter."

"Yes, sir."

Harry wandered over to his seat beside Blaise and dumped his bag unceremoniously in the floor. Lounging back into the chair, he threw one foot up onto the desk in front of him and leaned back after grinning wryly at Severus.

The Potions Master frowned at the boy but there was a small spark of amusement in the depths of his dark eyes. Blaise blinked at her cousin then gave Harry a confused glance. He'd been telling the truth about staying with Severus? She'd thought he was joking!

The emerald eyes laughed at her as the door behind them opened and the rest of their class poured in, the Gryffindors talking happily to each other as the Slytherin's sneered at them in disdain.

"Get your feet off the desk, Potter," sneered Draco as he took up the desk beside him, two huge, hulking brutes taking the seats on either side of him. "Its unsanitary."

Harry tilted his head back to peer at Draco from upside down, green eyes wide and full of fake fear.

"Oh, yes, Master Malfoy! I, poor untaught creature that I am, shall remove my filthy feet from this pristine desk immediately!"

Draco smirked and said, "That's more like it."

The green eyes narrowed and shot a venomous look at the blonde.

"When Hell freezes over, Malfoy."

Draco bristled and started to draw his wand when Severus stood up.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this classroom. This is Potions – wands are for charms. Here you will learn the subtleties of potions as you make them. But beware of what you throw into your cauldrons. It could have…hazardous results." Severus fixed the entire class with a menacing glare then snapped out, "Mister Malfoy!"

"Sir?" squeaked Draco, surprised at being called on.

"What types of potions are Jobberknoll feathers used in?"

The blonde's brow furrowed and Severus immediately snapped, "Miss Zabini?"

"Uh…"

Severus sighed and called on four other students (all on the Slytherin side) before he said, "Mister Potter, would you care to enlighten the class of what types of potions Jobberknoll feathers are used in?"

Half of the Slytherins leaned forward, ready to see him fail. Harry nearly laughed aloud at the question.

"Memory Potions and Truth Serums, sir."

"At last, someone who has read their material. Ten points to Slytherin, Mister Potter."

"Good show," whispered Blaise as Severus began to talk about Memory Potions.

"I read Sev's entire library over the summer – well, what he'd let me read," whispered Harry back. "And you just _know_ that half of his books are on potions."

Blaise nodded in confirmation then they both fell silent as Severus gave them a sharp glance. The class ended uneventfully (the Gryffindors did get a crash-course in Severus' dislike of them) and they left.

"That was horrid!" said a tall redheaded Gryffindor boy in front of Harry, Blaise, and Hermione as they walked down the corridor. "No wonder they say he's a git!"

Harry scowled at the back of the boy's head, barely listening to Hermione chatter about how exciting she found potions even though Severus was a bit…unkind.

The redhead in front of them stopped in shock and turned to stare at her.

"_Unkind!_ He's bloody vicious! There's no reason to stand up for Slytherin scum!"

Hermione paled while Harry and Blaise bristled. The dark-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest then turned to Harry and said, "This is why I don't like Gryffindors. Bunch of loud-mouthing prats."

"What was that?" snarled the redhead.

"C'mon, Ron," said a sandy-haired Irish boy, tugging on the taller boy's arm. "We'll be late."

"And th-there's no fighting in the h-halls," stammered a short Gryffindor boy.

Ron glared at Blaise then his cold blue eyes landed on Harry. He looked him up and down then stared right into the icy emerald eyes.

"You ought to be ashamed, Potter. Sorted into Slytherin…"

Harry sneered and said, "If you are the _pristine_ example of a Gryffindor student, then I'd happily be a Slytherin any day."

"Oi, what's going on?"

"Are we starting a fight, wee Ronnikins?"

Ron's ears turned red and he shouted, "_Don't call me that!_"

The twins, both grinning widely, walked up on their side of him and patted his ginger hair.

"Oh but wee Ronnikins…"

"…what else shall we…"

"…call you? Hullo, Harry!"

Blaise and Hermione stared at Harry as he returned George's bright grin.

"Hullo, George," he said. He then jerked his thumb at Ron and asked, "You know him?"

"Know him!" exclaimed Fred, wrenching Ron into a headlock. "Why's he's our wee brother Ronnikins!"

"_Let go of me! FRED!_"

Harry arched an eyebrow and leaned over slightly to peer at Ron's flushed face.

"You're related to _them?_ I don't believe it."

He straightened and looked at George quizzically.

"You sure he wasn't adopted?"

George laughed and threw an arm about the younger boy's shoulder, saying, "Positive! So how's Slytherin?"

"Good except for Malfoy."

"We were rather disappointed when you didn't get in Gryffindor," said Fred, ruffling Ron's hair as he tried futilely to get out of the headlock.

"But…no matter!" chirped George.

"Got to get to class now."

"Be seeing you, Harry!"

Fred released Ron and the twins walked down the corridor towards the potions classroom. Harry shook his head after them then shouldered his bag and began to walk towards Transfiguration. Blaise and Hermione hurriedly caught up with him, both staring.

"You know those two?" said Blaise in surprise.

"The twins?"

"Yeah."

"Mm-hmm. Met them before the Sorting."

"Huh?" said Hermione. "But you weren't on the train…"

"I was waiting in the entrance hall. They came through and spotted me and decided to have a chat." Harry shrugged then said, "You'd better run, Mione. I think the Gryffindors were heading towards the green houses."

"_Oh no!_" exclaimed the bushy-haired girl, taking off in a dead run.

Blaise shook her head after her and said, "That girl will be the death of someone."

"Us, most likely," said Harry. "Could be worse."

"Hmm?"

"Could be Malfoy."

"Oh, don't even!"

Harry laughed at Blaise's discontent and continued to laugh as she began to rant about all of Draco's faults. Which made quite the list.

When they reached the Transfiguration classroom, Blaise stopped Harry and asked, "Hey, what did that prat mean?"

"By what?" asked Harry, stopping in mid stride.

"He said there's no reason to stand up for Slytherin scum."

"That's what most people think."

"So?" said Blaise. "What does that have to do with Professor Snape?"

Harry gave her an expression that told her he thought that a stupid question and replied, "He's the only person that _will_ stand up for us." With that he headed into the classroom and took a seat at the back, greeting McGonagall with a grin.

Blaise followed him in, suddenly aware that Harry knew more than the average eleven-year-old.


	6. the news is out

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 6: The News is Out**

Weeks passed and Harry, Blaise, and Hermione became a very close-knit group. Hermione had begun to eat at the Slytherin table because Ron and his gang continually gave her the cold shoulder – as did more than half of Gryffindor House.

It had made Harry frightfully mad when he'd found out about the way they treated her.

"Its okay, Harry!" Hermione had insisted. "I don't mind, really!"

Harry had snorted in disbelief and had gone to Severus that night to ask if Hermione could be allowed to sit at the Slytherin for meals from now on. He had relented after a few moments and that had ended the matter.

The only other people they talked to were the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom, who was a tad bit of an outcast among the Gryffindors. He studied with them in the library and Harry was helping him get over his irrational fear of Severus.

Before they knew it, it was Halloween and they were at the Feast. At least Harry and Blaise were.

"Where's Hermione?" hissed the girl, peering around the crowded Hall.

"No idea," said Harry, just as worried but not showing it. "Oi, Bramwell!"

A fourth year a few seats down from them turned his head and grinned.

"Somethin' up, 'Arry?" he chirped in his Cockney accent.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Tha' Gryff? Saw 'er run off cryin' after lunch. Looked a migh' distraugh'."

"Thanks, Bram."

"Na a probl'm, 'Arry."

Harry looked quizzically at Blaise and asked, "Where do you go to cry?"

"Dorm?"

"Hmm. No, don't think so."

"Uh…girl's generally run to the lavatory."

Harry snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Yes! Let's go…"

The two of them leapt up and ran out of the Hall as Professor Quirrell rushed past them, his purple turban askew and his eyes wild. Harry felt a twinge in both his scar and in the back of his head. There was a sense of…Dark Magick? Dark Magick on _Quirrell_?

He paused, Blaise running on down the corridor, unmindful of his stopping. Hearing Quirrell shout something about a troll, his eyes widened and he took off in a sprint after Blaise. Catching up with her, he grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to a stop.

"Troll!" he hissed.

"What?"

"Troll, a troll. That's why Quirrell was in a hurry."

"Great," grumbled Blaise. "Just great. So now what?"

"We find Mione," replied Harry.

"And if we find her and she's been cornered by this troll?"

"Then we'll go to Plan B."

"Which would be…?"

Harry scowled and grumbled, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

Blaise's dark eyes narrowed at him and she sighed.

"We're doomed."

"Shut up and come on."

Harry grabbed the girl's wrist and jerked her forward as he began to run. Their running feet echoed up and down the corridors they ran through as they rushed towards the closest lavatory.

When they were two corridors away from it, Harry's senses (upon which he had loosened a few of the constraints that Severus had taught him to put upon them) screamed at him. A dark, slimy energy slid across his skin and he shivered from it.

"Its ahead of us," he whispered aloud, not meaning to. Blaise looked at him then shrieked as there was a loud roar from ahead of them.

A roar that was echoed by a shrill scream.

"_HERMIONE!_" shouted both first years and rushed down the last two corridors.

The doors of the bathroom had been ripped from their hinges and the troll was inside, smashing sinks and stalls with its huge wooden club. Blaise squeaked and ducked away then her dark eyes fixed upon a pair of brown orbs staring goggle-eyed at her from underneath one of the still standing stalls.

Hermione crawled forward, bushy hair framing her tear-streaked face in an odd halo. She looked at Blaise then at Harry, who was eying the troll with a dark gleam in his eyes and a sneer twisting his lips. He then looked at her and motioned her forward.

As she scrambled out from underneath the stall, the troll turned and let out a roar as it spotted her. Hermione shrieked as she saw the shadow of the club descending towards her back and leapt at Blaise, who caught her. Harry shoved both girls out of the way of the falling club then lifted his hands. He splayed his fingers wide and Called for the Darkness that lay dormant within the old castle's foundations. It gathered in his open palms as writhing shadows and he grinned evilly, emerald eyes glowing eerily.

"You just picked the wrong students to mess with!" he shouted as he shoved his hands forward, wrists pressed tight together with his fingers splayed wide. The Darkness in his hands massed together then, with a shouted word in a dead tongue, flew forth in a blaze of black energy. It struck the troll, which halted and groaned, a dumbstruck expression upon its hideous visage. Then its eyes rolled up into its head and it collapsed, the Darkness flickering over its body like odd flames before they vanished in puffs of smoke.

Harry stepped casually out of the path of its fall and walked calmly over to the two girls. Kneeling down by them, he gently touched Hermione's arm as his eyes locked with Blaise's.

"You two alright?"

Hermione just nodded, hugging Blaise's neck tightly. The dark-haired girl frowned at the emerald-eyed boy then hissed, "_What are you?_"

Harry smiled grimly, an expression that did not look at all accustomed to his eleven-year-old face.

"Something that probably shouldn't exist but does nonetheless."

"What?"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced, knowing exactly whose voice that was. How could he not? He _had_ spent most of the summer with the man.

Rising to his feet and turning slowly, Harry lowered his head, ready to meet his fate. He heard Severus' robes swishing and then the man's dark shoes entered his vision. A long-fingered hand grasped his chin and pulled his face up to meet the dark eyes that were flecked liberally with blood red – a sign of the Potion Master's vampiric blood and his fierce anger.

"Would you care to explain?" hissed Severus in a cold voice, his eyes as icy as the North Wind himself.

"Not here in the corridor," replied Harry softly. He felt the wisp of Dumbledore's odd presence and said, "The Headmaster is coming…"

Severus scowled and released the boy's chin as Dumbledore and McGonagall rounded the corner. The Head of Gryffindor House's eyes widened at the sight of the downed troll (which was covered in black scorch marks from Harry's Dark Fire) and she looked at the three first years in shock.

"What… MISS GRANGER!"

Hermione jerked in shock but didn't turn to look at her Head of House. She just continued to cling to Blaise, who was staring suspiciously at Harry. The dark-haired boy was blatantly ignoring the twinge he was getting in between his shoulder blades because of her staring.

"Mister Potter," said Dumbledore slowly. "Would you care to explain?"

"Certainly, professor. Hermione missed the Feast and Blaise and I were worried about her. So we left to go find her just as Professor Quirrell ran into the Hall. I heard him shout about the troll and then we ran to find Hermione before it possibly found her. It was trashing the bathroom – which Mione had been in – and when she tried to get out, it turned and almost smashed us all with its club. I used a Stunning Spell to knock it out."

"A mighty powerful Stunning Spell for an eleven-year-old," said McGonagall, eying the young boy suspiciously.

Harry scowled at her as Severus shot, "Now, now, Minerva, we all know that Mister Potter is no ordinary boy."

McGonagall harrumphed then looked at Dumbledore.

"What shall we do with them, Albus?"

The old wizard looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I believe ten points from their House's each should suffice. And five for Harry for his quick thinking."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and felt a chill when his eyes met the crystalline blue one's of the headmaster.

Severus' hand then came down on his shoulder and the dark wizard growled, "I shall escort you and Miss Zabini back to your common room, Mister Potter. If Granger will release her, that is."

"Come, Hermione," said McGonagall gently, glaring at Severus as she went to the girl. With gentle fingers she pulled her off of Blaise and began to march her down the corridor. The dark-haired girl frowned after her friend then took a few steps towards her Head of House, her chin tucked to her chest.

Severus laid his hand on her shoulder and led the two Slytherins down the corridor in the direction of the dungeons.

Dumbledore watched them as they went, his eyes focused on the back of Harry's head the entire time.

* * *

Severus dragged Blaise and Harry into his private quarters – which were warded, unlike his office. Shoving the door closed behind them, he whirled on Harry and grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him.

"What in Merlin's name were you _thinking?_ I could have sensed that surge from anywhere in the damned castle!"

"I couldn't let it hurt them," hissed Harry, half in pain and half in anger. "They're my friends."

Severus growled between his bared teeth and spat, "Do you know what Dumbledore will do if he finds out what you are? _Do you know what the Ministry will do?_"

Harry nodded and ducked his head.

"They'll kill me."

"No!" exclaimed Blaise, taking a step forward. She turned wide, dark eyes on Severus and stammered, "They wouldn't really do something like that would they, cousin?"

Severus looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid they would, little bird."

"Why?"

"Its hard to explain," said Harry softly.

"But explain we shall," said Severus. "Harry, pull the comfortable chairs over to the fire. I'll go fix us something to drink."

"Yes, Sev," murmured Harry, hurrying over to the two chairs by the fire. Dragging them back, he grabbed three chairs situated in the middle of the room and dragged them over. When Blaise offered her help, he declined and motioned her towards the most comfortable of the three chairs. She went and gingerly sat down, Harry taking the one across from her.

Severus returned a moment later with two cups of hot chocolate that he handed to them. When they frowned in confusion, he looked at Harry, and said, "To battle the aftereffects of the forces you unleashed."

He then went to the cabinet where Harry knew that he kept several bottles of Firewhiskey and a large collection of red wine. Returning a moment later with a glass of amber liquid, he sat in the chair between the two first years and looked at his young cousin.

"So, little bird, any opinions of our infamous wizard's powers?"

"They're powerful."

Severus scoffed and gave the dark-haired boy an amused look.

"Indeed they are. But dangerous. Harry, you remember all of my warnings of using your magic within these halls."

Harry nodded, feeling abashed.

"But," continued Severus, "I can understand you wanting to protect your friends. And you not knowing very many spells that could take down a full-grown mountain troll, I am not surprised that you relied upon your Sidhe magic."

"_Sidhe?_" gasped Blaise, very nearly dropping her cup. "The Fae Folk?"

"Yeah," said Harry softly, not looking at her. "My grandfather was one."

"A true Dark Lord," murmured Severus. "The very Darkness was at his call, as it is at Harry's, and all Dark creatures obeyed him. I fear for myself if you lose control, lad."

Harry managed to smile warmly at the man.

"You know I'd never do something like that, Severus."

"I am part vampire, Harry. I fear someone with power like yours with every breath I take."

"But your helping him," said Blaise.

Severus nodded, sipping at his drink.

"Yes, little bird. His mother _knew_ what I was and could have turned me in for being even a partial vampire. But she didn't. I owe her my life for that and several other instances." He then leaned forward and continued, "But what I wish to know, is if you and Miss Granger can keep this secret. If not, I will brew a potion that will change your memory of tonight's events permanently. I will _not_ risk Harry's safety, not while the debt between myself and his mother stands."

Blaise blinked, wide-eyed for a few moments, then nodded. She swore, "I can keep a secret. You'll have to ask Hermione yourself."

"I trust her," said Harry softly, looking at Severus.

The Potion's Master gave his ward a mild look and said, "It is not only a matter of trust, Harry. It is a matter of how much a person can stand before they tell all they know. There are ways to torture without harming the body, you know."

Blaise paled and Harry scowled, slammed his hand down on the table beside him. His cup, which he had sat there, rattled and threatened to tip but did not.

"Can I not tell anyone _anything?_ Am I to keep what I am a secret until the day I _die?_"

Severus gave him a sad look now.

"You may very well have to…"

"_No!_" snapped Harry, eyes flashing. "No, no, and thrice no! I won't do it, Sev! I won't keep this a secret from everyone I know!"

"Even if it may mean your _life?_ _My life?_" Severus stared hard at the eleven-year-old. "My own life would be void for my knowing what you are and keeping you hidden."

Harry paled but the defiance in his eyes held.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"You would taken on the Ministry of Magic by yourself? Harry, you are powerful but you…"

"I'd stand by him," said Blaise softly, interrupting her cousin. Severus turned to eye her with a glimmer of pride in his eyes as Harry stared. "And I bet Mione would too. So'd Fred and George. They don't care that you're a Slyth and I'm _positive_ they'd think you being Sidhe was wicked."

"I detest the addition of the Weasley twins to our little council," said Severus with dry humor. "They are pranksters by trade and I do not trust pranksters. Which _would_ be the reason I never trusted your own father, Harry. He had their very _look_ about him. That _damned_ bedeviling mischievousness!"

"Okay," said Harry. "And Mione…?"

"Inform her. And beware of using Sidhe magic from now on. The Headmaster may already suspect something… I fear he does. And despite his faith in me, I know that he would not bat an eyelash at turning you and I both in…"

And indeed, Dumbledore sat in his oval office, looking contemplatively at the wall. He was thinking on the small sprite of the boy that was Harry Potter. A bright boy – a boy powerful beyond measure.

Perhaps too powerful…

Rising from his chair, the old wizard walked to the fire and took a pinch of powder from a bowl on the mantle. He tossed it into the flames and called, "Wolfhold Manor!"

The flames roared and a weary graying head appeared in the fireplace.

"Headmaster?" said Remus Lupin's head, blue-gray eyes glimmering with confusion. "What?"

"Tell me Remus…did Lily have Sidhe blood in her?"

The werewolf paled and stammered, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Dumbledore smiled a grim smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Wait! Headmas – "

The old wizard cut the werewolf off in mid-sentence, throwing another handful of powder into the flames.

"Ministry of Magic Offices – Department of Illegal Magical Breeding!"

The fire roared and a young man's head appeared, blonde and bearded with dull brown eyes.

"Department of Illegal Magical Breeding, Hamilton Winters speaking. What is it you need?" The dull look stayed in the man's eyes and his voice was even duller than that.

Dumbledore smiled evilly and said, "I'd like to report a Halfling Sidhe…"

* * *

"Now, go back to your dorms and get some sleep. Everything will…"

All of a sudden a blaring alarm rent through the building and Severus scowled.

"…not be alright."

"What is that?" shouted Harry, clamping his hands over his ears. "It _hurts!_"

"Sidhe hearing," explained Severus to Blaise's confused look. He then cursed and snarled, "Damn the old man, he's found out somehow! Little bird, to your dorm, now!"

"But…"

"_NOW!_" roared Severus, eyes flickering with scarlet. Blaise whimpered and took a step back then grabbed Harry and hugged him tight.

"Don't get killed," she whispered fiercely into his ear before she turned and fled. Severus looked after her then grabbed his cloak and ushered Harry down the corridor outside his office. The eleven-year-old still had his hands over his ears, eyes watering now as his head pounded with fierce pain.

"Focus," he heard Severus' muffled voice say. "Like when we worked on the magic. Focus around the sound."

"_I can't!_" moaned Harry. "_Sev!_" His eyes were wide and frightened, voice trembling with fear. He was no longer the confident boy of the past few months but the timid one Severus had first encountered.

Cursing Dumbledore and several of his ancestors under his breath, the Potion's Master swept the small eleven-year-old into his arms, wrapping his cloak about him and covering his ears as best he could. A small hand clamped over his as the other grabbed onto his collar, arm curled about his neck. Harry buried his face against Severus' shoulder, feeling just like he had during that first Floo ride.

He felt something slid down his neck and when he went to wipe it away, his fingers were smeared with scarlet. His ears were bleeding.

"_Snape!_"

Severus didn't turn as someone bellowed his name. He just clutched Harry close and ran as fast as he could – which was very fast considering that he, with his vampiric blood, was much faster than the average mortal.

"_SNAPE!_" shouted the voice again.

"_Bugger off!_" roared Severus. He suddenly saw Dumbledore ahead of him. They were in the entrance hall now and he skidded to a stop, finding himself surrounded by Aurors on each side. Around them the alarm still blared and he felt hot droplets of what could only be blood seeping through his shirt. Blood that was most likely coming from Harry's poor battered ears.

Dumbledore stared at him with a frosty gaze and the ex-Death Eater took a slight step back, tucking Harry closer to his chest. He glared at the old wizard, black eyes slowly being taken over by scarlet.

"You _can't_ have him!" he shouted.

"He's Sidhe, Severus," whispered Dumbledore. "You know how dangerous they are."

Severus sneered. Dumbledore had _something_ besides wizard blood flowing through his veins. He'd always sensed it, even when he was a pitiful little eleven-year-old who'd known next to nothing about his own vampiric blood.

And that _something_ was something that Harry had sensed. Meaning it was Dark – perhaps even Sidhe. Or worse…

"Danger?" spat Severus, ignoring the Aurors who surrounded him. All his attention was set upon the wizard he had _thought_ he could trust. "Harry is no more dangerous than Hagrid!"

"I disagree. Now…give him up."

"_Never_," snarled Severus. "Not while I _breathe_ will you or these damned Aurors get your hands on Harry!"

"Then we'll see you don't breathe," spat an Auror, stepping forward.

"_NO!"_ shouted Harry. A stream of Darkness shot up from the floor and curled about the Auror's legs, tripping him. It then curled about Severus' feet like a snake, lashing out at those who came near.

"See," said Dumbledore as the winded Auror rose unharmed. "A danger."

"Am I a danger as well?" asked Severus, fully aware of the fact that his eyes were now completely scarlet. His rage fueled his vampiric blood and when it rose, that blood became stronger, lending him powers and abilities he did not usually have. It also caused him to gain more of the vampiric weaknesses but for Harry – for Harry he'd risk it. "I am, after all, part vampire."

Dumbledore frowned then said, "You are a danger _now_. And since you will not surrender the Halfling, you both will die. _Here_, in this hall."

"No," hissed Severus, letting go of every single control and ward he'd placed long ago upon his vampiric blood. With them gone, that blood, enlivened by his rage, burned through his veins with a fury not unlike a raging fire. He felt his canines lengthen and was suddenly, _immediately_, aware of every rush of blood pumped by the hearts in the room. His own slowed as Harry's beat out a staccato against his chest – even though the eleven-year-old had since lost consciousness.

He was also suddenly aware of _everything_ within the hall, vampiric senses heightening everything to a fever pitch. Strength, speed, and agility increased but there was one final change that only the type of vampire Severus was had.

Pain struck him suddenly and he staggered, hissing as the Aurors stepped towards him. Rising to his feet, he glared balefully at Dumbledore, Harry clutched close to his chest as wings - huge, voluminous darkly feathered wings - exploded from his shoulders. He curled them about himself and Harry, shielding them from view, before he spread them wide.

"Goodbye, Albus," he hissed, words slightly garbled by the fangs in his mouth. "But be warned: we will return one day. And woe to anyone who tries to find us before then!"

Severus sprang into the air as he shouted, shoving downward with his wings. Spells from the Aurors followed him and he laughed. His kind were not affected by their menial conjurings! He was a Morselus! One of the Death Angel's, the vampires who had been angels before they were cursed and had passed down that curse through blood and bite!

A stained glass window with the Hogwarts crest upon the glass was above the main doors and he flew up to the height of the fourth staircase, finding two sixth years there who looked at him in awe, not recognizing the feared Potion's Master. Severus smirked at them, whirled in midair, and then dove.

Ten feet from the window, he pulled his wings tight about Harry and himself, shielding them both. The window exploded in a crash of glass and they rushed through, a dark mass hurtling towards the ground below.

Severus opened his wings, flipping in midair and continuing to fall. Dumbledore and an Auror got the main doors open as he landed briefly on the stairs leading from the doors onto the grounds before launching himself into the air again. Looking back, he saw their angry faces and felt Dumbledore's rage.

And he laughed.

The moon, shining in only half her glory, illuminated him as he soared away, escaping from the wards Dumbledore called to life by only moments. Laughing at his triumph, Severus hovered, a silhouette of wings and small boy clutched close to a lean figure.

Then he sobered as he turned and flew on, the flap of his wings the only sound now except for the surprisingly warm wind. He looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms and sighed.

They were both outcasts now.


	7. years pass but memories never fade

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Author's Note:** The break's in the previous chapter have been added in. I forgot that the breaks I use when I'm typing don't show up when I upload chapters XP

**Chapter 7: Years Pass But Memories Never Fade**

"Congratulations Hogwarts graduates!" Hermione Granger, clad in graduating robes and a pointed black hat, grinned across the grounds at her yearmates and shouted, "_WE DID IT!_"

Ron Weasley cheered from the back row, echoed wildly by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw's were only slightly restrained in their cheering and the Slytherin's…well, the Slytherin's had not been the same since the disappearance of their only protector, Severus Snape.

Blaise Zabini in particular had felt a good bit of wrath after that disappearance. She had been prodded and poked by Aurors demanding she tell them what she knew about her missing Head of House and friend. But she'd clamped her mouth shut and refused to make a sound.

They couldn't give Veritaserum to an eleven-year-old, after all.

But now that she was of age and legally a wizard, they might come after her again. And they'd get the fullness of Harry's secret from her – a secret she'd kept for six and a half years. Except from her two best friends.

"Blaise!"

The dark-haired girl turned and giggled as she was set upon by the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Despite the enmity between their Houses, the two girls had remained friends after Harry's disappearance, bringing the shy Neville fully into their group along with the wild twins. After the twin's graduation, only the three of them had remained and now they too were gone.

"We actually made it!" squealed Hermione, jumping up and down. Blaise just grinned at her, thinking that she could not have known how much the girl would change in the course of six years. She'd gone from the bookworm Blaise had first met to a girl nearly as crazy as the twins themselves. They'd pulled prank after prank with Fred and George's help, earning a name for themselves in the Hogwarts annals.

"I know we made it!" exclaimed Blaise. "Now stop trying to jiggle my head off my poor shoulders, you hyperactive wench."

Hermione just grinned at her, not put off in the slightest by the insult. Then she squealed, "_Nev!_" and went careening off to glomp the approaching Gryffindor. Neville politely dragged her back over to Blaise, an amused grin on his face.

Of all of them, Neville had changed the most. He'd turned into a handsome young man of average height and with a wicked humor from time around the two girls who'd befriended him and the twins.

Blaise herself was the most unchanged. Still dark-haired and dark-eyed, she'd blossomed into a willowy young woman with graceful curves and a noble look as befitted her "Pureblood" status. Not that she cared about that status.

Hermione was still bushy-haired with teeth that had been magically fixed in their fifth year. She wasn't willowy like Blaise but she had graceful curves and had caught the eye of Ron Weasley. Of course, she hadn't wanted anything to do with him after he'd insulted Harry right to her face.

"So," said Neville, prying Hermione off of him. "Looks like its over."

"All the grand adventure done and gone," Blaise said mournfully. "Damn, I'll miss it."

"The pranks," said Hermione.

"The holidays," added Neville.

"And Harry," finished Blaise with a solemn look.

"And Harry," echoed the other two.

"Aw," said a tenor voice from behind them. "I feel all mushy inside now."

The three blinked then slowly turned around to stare. There, leaning casually against a tree, was a tall, lean young man with wild dark hair and emerald eyes that glowed with mischief and power. He pushed himself away from the tree and spread his arms wide, grinning wryly at them.

"Hey you lot of nuts," said Harry Potter genially. "Miss me?"

"Oh, _Harry!_" exclaimed Hermione, rushing towards him. She leapt into his arms, causing him to stagger then laugh as he returned the embrace.

"Good to see you too, Mione! And…bugger me – _Neville?_"

"Bugger to you, too, you scarecrow" said Neville, eying the tall young man that had transformed from a scrawny boy. "Great to see you again, mate!"

"You too!" said Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. He then turned towards Blaise, smiling. "Blaise…dear _Merlin_, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Spreading his arms again, he pouted, "Don't I get a hug?"

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at him and she felt tears spring into her eyes as she rushed across the space between them. She clung to his shirt, sobbing happily, his arms holding her tightly to him.

"You _bastard!_" she hissed, not meaning it at all. "You bloody, bloody bastard, you…"

"I know, I know," whispered Harry, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"They tried to make me tell," she whispered. She looked up at him and continued, "But I wouldn't. I swore I'd never and I never have."

"Neither have I," said Hermione from Harry's left.

"Nor me," added Neville, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Where's Professor Snape?"

Harry frowned and lifted his head away from Blaise's but kept her in his arms.

"He's…after our escape – when he returned to normal, he found out that he'd become afflicted with a vampire's greatest weakness."

"Sunlight," gasped Hermione.

Harry nodded weakly and said, "Yeah. He wanted to come but…"

"We understand," said Blaise. "But where have you two _been?_"

"Here, there – _everywhere_. We spent a few years in Ireland then went to Wales after they found us there. Then we left a long trail through Europe that would keep Aurors busy for years and fled to America." Harry smiled as he added, "They're not as fearful of mine and Sev's kind over there."

"And now…?" asked Hermione.

"We're back," said Harry. "Sev's Mark has been bothering him and he _knows_ Voldemort is up to something. Hell, I can _feel_ the damned sorcerer's magic in the air."

"_Here?_" gasped Neville. "_At Hogwarts?_"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"I can't walk through Diagon Alley without choking on it. His magic reeks from places and people. A few of the Slytherins passed me where I was before I noticed you three and I nearly coughed up a lung." He shook his head sadly, continuing, "Sev's a bloody _vampire_ and an ex-Death Eater and there are Slytherins here that give me worse feelings than he does. Sets my teeth on edge just to be near them."

"Then bugger off, Potter," snapped a voice from nearby and Harry turned, one arm around Blaise. He'd sensed him coming and knew he was there five minutes before he'd said anything.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Potter," growled Draco. "Damned Sidhe. I ought to kill you where you stand."

Harry's eyes glittered with carefully contained power and he smirked.

"Try me, Malfoy. Then we'll see how damned the Sidhe are."

Draco glared then turned and stalked off with a snort. Blaise glared after him, shaking her head.

"Serpent's toes, he's a bastard now."

"Even worse than when he began, I see," said Harry darkly. "And under Voldemort's hand for at least three years now, if I don't miss my guess. Damn. And damn. This is worse than we thought."

"Its been bad," said Neville. "Quirrell turned out to be helping Voldemort. If Herms here hadn't figured out what was going on he might have gotten hold of the Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione blushed as Harry gave her an approving look.

"Good show, Mione. And I _knew_ there was something wrong with him. I felt it during Halloween. Never had the chance to warn anyone about it…" He trailed off, remembering that night. Blaise edged closer and hugged him gently as she remembered it as well. Hermione and Neville both reached out and touched Harry's shoulders, bringing him back to the current time and place.

He gave a shake then laughed forcefully.

"Damn, I hate that memory."

"So do we all," said a quiet voice suddenly.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione, frowning at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor they'd had since their third year after the fiasco with Lockhart.

The werewolf nodded then looked at Harry, who was blinking at him.

"You're a werewolf," said the young man slowly.

"And you are Sidhe and most definitely Lily's son. Remus Lupin, at your service."

Harry looked warily at the hand he extended then took it, saying, "You're the werewolf Sev told me about."

Remus arched an eyebrow then nodded.

"He said you didn't know my mother was half Sidhe."

"She didn't need to tell me. She always smelt different than everyone else. Oh, hell."

"What?" asked Neville, looking around.

Remus scowled and replied, "Albus has spotted you, Harry."

"_Him_," snarled Harry, eyes darkening with anger. "Sev and I have had a lot of fun concocting ways to torture him over the years. We finally decided just being alive and well would be enough."

"It'll certainly put the fear of God into him," said Hermione sharply.

Harry gave her an amused look and said, "Sidhe, Mione. Sidhe."

"You know what I mean."

They fell quiet as Dumbledore approached, his blue eyes as frosty as ice. But Harry had lived with Severus Snape, who had a glare as icy as the North Wind in all his frosty glory. Dumbledore's wrath did not frighten him anymore.

And now he knew what it was about the old wizard that he'd always sensed but had never been able to identify.

"_Summer_," he spat in a voice dripping with venom and power. Those around him shivered but stayed by him, a potent barrier between him and Dumbledore.

The old wizard frowned and paused.

"So," he said, "you've come back." He didn't acknowledge Harry's first shot.

"No. _We've_ come back. Like it or not, old man, you need us."

Dumbledore glared at him.

"A Halfling Sidhe and a quarter-blooded vampire? Better to join Voldemort then me."

Hermione gasped but Harry nodded slowly.

"Ah. Sev said you might say something like that. What's wrong? Afraid of someone more powerful than you?"

Dumbledore turned and lifted a hand. Light gathered there and he hurled it at Harry like a bolt of lightning. Blaise shrieked but Darkness sprang from the ground beneath them in a slightly transparent wall between Dumbledore and them, deflecting the lightning harmlessly into the sky. Harry smirked and said, "I've learned the tricks of my trade, Dumbledore. And more. But I'm no traitor, nor someone to follow Voldemort. Dark Sidhe I may be, but I'm no traitor to the Light!"

The older wizard started to speak but Harry sped on.

"And – if you intend to tell me such things, why not say them to Remus as well? I doubt you would hire a werewolf without knowing of his condition. And as he came to this very school under your tenure as Headmaster, I believe you'd have known about it long before now."

"Remus is different…"

"Is he? He is a werewolf, a bloodthirsty ravening beast. Oh…but only on three nights a month. Is _that_ the difference between us, old man? That _he_ is only a danger three times a month but _I_ am one every moment I draw breath?"

"Exactly."

Harry sneered. "That's some _damn_ fine logic you have there, old man. And fine – if you wish to fight Voldemort alone, be my guest. But you'll _lose_. And all the wizarding world will lose with you." He released Blaise and stepped up close to Dumbledore, all but towering over the older wizard. "And when that happens, I'll be there. I'll be there to clean up the mess you made by refusing my help. Not every book can be judged by its cover, old man. Nor every one by the content within its pages. Just because someone has the blood of a Dark creature in their veins or can control that very Darkness itself, does not mean that they are Dark themselves. And you're being just a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you, my Summer kindred?"

"Are you quite finished?" asked Dumbledore softly, eyes sparking angrily.

Harry frowned, thought about it, then said, "Yeah, I'm finished."

"Good. Get off these grounds."

"My pleasure," sneered Harry, bowing mockingly. He then turned and walked off, Hermione, Neville, and Blaise following in his wake. Remus waited a moment before he followed as well.

"Now what?" asked Blaise as they stormed towards the main gate.

"I'm going to go tell Sev what happened," replied Harry. "See what he thinks we should do. After that…well, its up to the gods or whoever – if anybody – is up there watching what we poor mortals are doing."

* * *

"Coming in, Sev!" Harry called out as he unlocked the front door of a plain looking house. There was a mild scuffle inside then a voice called back, "Come!"

Harry opened the door and allowed the others to enter in front of him. He shut the door behind them and locked it, which called the wards to life. Walking past them into what look like a kitchen, he said, "We've got company!"

"Good company?" came Severus Snape's voice from somewhere else in the house.

"Good company!"

"How good of company?"

"Se-ev!"

There was a chuckle and then Severus walked into the front room where Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and Remus stood nervously. He looked only three years older – rather than the six he should have – and was paler than before but beyond that the same old Severus.

"Little bird," he said, walking towards Blaise and sweeping her into a warm hug. "You've grown into a beautiful woman. And you as well, Miss Granger. And…Longbottom?"

"Sir," said Neville, smiling at the shock on his ex-professor's face.

"Merlin's beard. And Lupin. Followed Harry here, I see."

"He made good point to Albus," said Remus with a shrug. "So I left. I presume he'll figure out I've resigned."

Severus scowled then turned and shouted, "_I told you not to run into Albus!_"

"Hard not to when its _his_ school!" shot Harry back from across the house. Severus' scowl deepened then he sighed. Blaise looked at him worriedly as she saw a sudden weariness in his face.

"Cousin?"

Severus looked up and smiled, clasping her hands.

"I'm fine, little bird. Tired of these wild years, that is all."

Harry reappeared as he said that, walking up behind the older wizard. He placed a hand on a black-clad shoulder and gave Severus a worried glance.

"Sev?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said Severus, waving his hand away. Harry, still looking worried, removed his hand but didn't move away.

Blaise noted it and frowned. She knew that look. It was the same worried look her mother often gave her father – her father who was one of Voldemort's Death Eater's. By being here, with a traitor and the one had defeated Voldemort once, was putting a price on her head – on _all_ of their heads.

"So," said Remus, "now what do we do?"

"I wish to hear first," replied Severus. "Sit. Tell. I want details in novel-length."

They sat. And they told all there was to tell.


	8. stories, plans, and insults, oh my!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! If I did, I would be making money. _/opens wallet and moths fly out_/ No money. No ownie.

**Chapter 8: Stories, Plans, and Insults, Oh My!**

Severus frowned at Harry as the young man told of his conversation with Dumbledore. 

"You told him that he would fail without us."

"He will," said Harry vehemently. "You and I both know it, Sev. Dumbledore's powerful, I'll attest to that, but he's nothing – _nothing_ – to what Voldemort is."

"_What_ is he?" asked Neville. "Do you know?"

Harry shook his head slowly and Severus' frown deepened.

"I'm not sure anyone knows what he is," said dark man.

"I don't," said Harry softly. "I know there's Darkness in him but beyond that…beyond that I can't sort out anything. He's too full of the Dark. It all melds together and becomes one."

"Have you ever seen that before?" asked Blaise, looking at him.

Harry shook his head again and replied, "Never. Not in any of the places we've been. Werewolves, Elfkin, Half-Fae, vampires, and a score of others with the Dark in them. But nothing like Voldemort. I don't believe there _is_ anything like him."

"There isn't," swore Severus. "Believe me on this. I know. I mixed half the potions that made him what he was before his fall. He's regained at least some of what he lost. _Ah!_" He clutched his arm suddenly and Harry leaned forward, concern in his eyes.

"He's calling," hissed Severus in a pain-laced voice. He gripped his left arm tightly and glared at Harry as the young man gently touched his wrist. "Back, I say!"

Green eyes met black in defiance and Harry reached out, laying his hand on Severus' arm just below the elbow. Dark energy flowed from underneath his fingertips and encircled the place were his palm lay. It tightened and when he moved his hand away, Severus sank back into his chair with a sigh of release.

"That was foolish," he said after a few moments to Harry. "He'll know."

"I don't give a damn," shot Harry back. "He won't take another parent from me."

_Parent?_ Thought Blaise in surprise. Was that how Harry thought of her cousin? She looked at him and she saw worry in those gemstone eyes.

Yes. He _did_ indeed think of her dark cousin as a parent.

"So," said Neville. "What are we going to do?"

Harry looked at Severus, who peered back from underneath lidded eyes.

"Wait," said the dark man. "Wait and see what happens. There may very well be no confrontation between Albus and Voldemort. He may come after Harry and I before he attempts to remove Hogwarts from the battlefield."

"You know he won't," said Harry. "Dumbledore's an older enemy than I am. And since the world found out I was half Sidhe, they've put all their faith in him. If Voldemort knocks him out of the ring, all of the fighting spirit will die. Though their faith in him and lack in me is kind of funny."

"Why is that?" asked Blaise.

"He's got a bit of Summer in him."

Severus laughed harshly at that and said, "Albus a partial Sidhe? Well, well… He might be able to give Voldemort a good fight after all. Then again, if he doesn't…"

"Then it'll be our turn," said Hermione.

Remus frowned and exclaimed, "But there are only five of us!"

"You forget who your talking to, professor," said Harry with a wry grin. "If I put out a Call, every Dark creature within a hundred miles would answer. And whether they liked it or not, they'd have to come."

"And we can summon the help from a few of the Sidhe and lower Fae ranks," said Severus. "I know two vampires and a few of the Blood like myself who could help."

"I'd help," said Remus. "And I know none too few werewolves who would like to see Voldemort gone."

"But," began Blaise, "to Call them like that…that'd be as bad as Voldemort, right? Forcing them to fight?"

Harry gave her a surprised look and said, "I'd never _force_ anyone to fight. And if I could, I'd only Call the one's who would be willing to help. But I can't do that. It's impossible. So I'd Call everything."

"What about Dementors?" asked Neville.

Harry and Severus both shuddered heavily and Harry snapped, "No way in _hell_. I hate those beasts. Let Voldemort have them."

"I doubt they would answer a Call anyway," said Severus. "You never sensed them before they struck, which means they aren't really Dark."

"What?" said Blaise. "You two have been attacked by Dementors?"

Harry nodded and replied, "At least twenty-four times in six years. If I had the power to destroy every one of them, I would. They sucked out the soul of the first person that helped us."

"My cousin," explained Severus at everyone's confused expressions. "A brave, brave woman. She ordered us to run and stood alone to fight them off."

"Why couldn't she?" asked Hermione.

Severus gave her a stare as dark as an open well and replied dully, "She was a Squib."

"Oh."

"We barely had enough to bury her," whispered Harry, shuddering as he remembered. "Dementors _do_ have the power to kill. They were ordered to kill us and if they found us now, they would do as such. And probably all of you, too."

Neville wrinkled his nose and grumbled, "Well, that's a reassuring thought. Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't?"

Neville sighed while Harry grinned foolishly, emerald eyes dancing. Blaise shook her head at the both of them then turned to her cousin, asking, "So, what do we do now?"

Severus frowned in response and looked at Harry, from whose eyes all laughter had swiftly faded. The young Sidhe lifted a hand to rub at his temple and replied, "We'll just have to wait. See who moves first and against who."

"Indeed," said the partial vampire. He then smacked a clenched fist into his open palm and growled, "And if that twinkly psychotic light creature even _thinks_ of coming after us before he goes after Voldemort, I'll give him a damn good reason to go running the other way!"

The other occupants of the room blinked then began to slowly laugh one by one beginning with Remus' low chuckle. Blaise's bell-like laughter quickly followed and caused a complete cascading effect. Severus glared at the four of them, most especially his young cousin and ward then shook his head and gave in to the laughter welling up inside.

**Author's Note**

Three cheers to SaphirePhoenix for calling Dumbledore a "twinkly psychotic light creature" in a review:D It gave me so much amusement I felt it should be used in a chapter. Hope you don't mind, Saphire.


End file.
